Say You'll Be There
by KayKayBritt
Summary: "I love Quinn, and nobody's changing that not today, not tomorrow, not ever." Sam gets his reply video from Quinn. Sequel to Here Without You. You might wanna read that first. Please R&R!


It had been a while since Sam had played any song on his guitar. He had practiced _Here Without You_ for hours and hours on end. Then Stacey recorded it and sent it to Quinn. Oh, how he had missed the blonde who held his heart back in Lima Ohio. Sam would do anything to see her face just one more time. He didn't even say goodbye to her on his last day in Lima. He had typed up a lousy but heartfelt email to her but he never sent it in fear of her reaction. His new cell phone worked wonders when it came to Facebook. He checked out her profile page when he didn't have anything to do and wanted to see if anything was up. Through the always changing social networking website Sam learned that his girl dyed her hair pink and started wearing all black. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't find it attractive, but he knew it wasn't Quinn. It wasn't the girl he was in love with; not at all.

As much as Sam missed Lima for obvious reasons he was having an awesome time being back in Tennessee. He had gotten a job on his grandfather's farm. Though it was hard to handle with school starting and all he was managing. He was making money but it felt weird that it was coming from his grandfather. It wasn't like receiving money from a celebration card. He gave the majority of the money to his parents but he kept a few dollars to save money for a trip to Ohio. Sam assumed that Quinn should have found out about the video already plus Rachel's facebook status was revealing. _Long distance relationships…if this one starts I hope it lasts. If it does singing isn't the only talent I have! _Very obvious even for Rachel Berry, Sam had thought when he had read it a couple days ago. He needed to know what she thought. The ending of the video uncovered the feelings he had since he walked into that choir room and saw her for the first time. He loves Quinn with all his heart and he has not even the slightest clue if she even felt the same way.

Anyways, in Tennessee Sam had made a rather adequate group of friends. He found his old best friend Garrett from his childhood. He then had been introduced to the rest of his friends through Garret. But something was missing. It didn't feel like his friends in Ohio. It didn't feel like he had another family. Many girls had asked him out. He always declined thinking _you're not Quinn Fabray_. After he would go and lift weights or run for hours on end to will the pain of not seeing her again to go away.

He still hung out with Stevie and Stacey. Sam's little sister still wanted to know why they had to leave Ohio and Quinn but Sam just replied with a vague answer. Then he would go play catch with Stevie before coming in and singing for Stacey. He hadn't done that in a while though. Sam had been trying to avoid it since she recorded him but he decided he would try tonight since she seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood today.

The blonde walked out into the living room of his new house. He found his mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we just have a couple decisions to make on our own." His Dad replied before turning back to his mom. Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed some Cool Ranch Doritos. He was about to open the bag until he remembered when he got Quinn to eat them. She was extremely hesitant at first.

_They were at his old house in Lima before the economy went to hell. She was staying over for dinner, but the meal wouldn't be done until another hour or so. So Sam stealthy snuck into the kitchen and grabbed his guilty pleasure from the cabinet; Cool Ranch Doritos. He then walked back into his room, before laughing so hard because he actually pulled that off. Quinn was still sitting on her bed like she was when he left to get the chips. _

"_Try one." Sam stated before eating one himself. _

"_Umm, no, those are extremely fattening." Quinn said backing away from him a little when he sat on the bed. _

"_So, we can work out together after."_

"_Yeah, even though I would totally die to see your abs, I don't lift 250 pounds to burn off my fat. I dance or do gymnastics." _

"_Please, for me?" Sam asked pouting his lips._

_Quinn bit her lip for a good measure before replying. "Fine, but only one." _

"_Yes!" Sam said fist pumping the air. He then proceeded to hand her a Dorito. _

_To say that Quinn took a bite was an understatement. She nibbled on the edge. _

"_Come on Q, it's like any normal chip." Sam said before taking her hand with the chip in it and putting it up to her lips. _

_The girl bit one of the corners out and chewed slowly. "It's not that bad I suppose."_

_Sam grinned at her before leaning over and pecking her lips. "Now you taste like my favorite chips." _

"_Awesome! That's just what I wanted to accomplish." She said sarcastically before putting the bag on the floor and straddling him. "You have to eat bacon now." Quinn continued, kissing his forehead, then both cheeks, then his nose, and then his lips. _

Sam put the Doritos back into the cabinet and walked back up to his room. He checked his phone for any facebook updates and sadly there wasn't any. The blonde then scrolled through his contact list, stopping at _her_ name. He almost hit call, but he moved his thumb to the end button instead.

"I miss you Q, more than you'll ever know." Sam whispered before lying on his bed and shutting his eyes, sleeping through the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was horrible for Sam. This girl named Jessica kept throwing herself at him and he had to politely push her away; if that was even possible. The blonde was sitting in the courtyard of his school eating lunch, when she tried again for the fifth time that day.<p>

"Wanna go to the movies this weekend?" She said trying to be seductive but it really wasn't working. Sam was highly annoyed.

"No, I'm taken gosh!" Sam yelled barely registering what he said.

"By who?" Jessica said sounding extremely desperate and looking like she was about to burst out into tears.

"Someone that none of you know. Look, I'm sorry but I just don't like you." Sam said getting up and walking into the school, and going to his locker.

There he opened the door to the locker that was much smaller than the one he had had at McKinley. One the inside was a photo of the glee club, with him in it; under that was one of his adorable siblings. He was trying not to let his green eyes fall to the last photo; the one of the girl who holds his heart to this day still. He just told Jessica that he was taken, but the truth was he was single, because the girl he loves had no clue that he even felt that way. Of course his video said it, but it doesn't say what he wants to say and he can't be there to say it to her face; Quinn's beautiful face. His eyes defied him and he saw Quinn. As he was holding back his tears, he brushed his fingertips across the photograph. He took them all down and put them in his backpack, along with everything else in his locker.

Sam left school early that day, he got in his car that was a piece of junk, rolled down the windows and drove for hours. He didn't make it back to his house until it was around seven o'clock. His parents were waiting for him outside on the front porch.

"Samuel Evans, where the hell were you?" his father exclaimed while his mother looked at him with a questioning expression, waiting to hear his answer.

"I was out driving because I was upset." Sam said getting a little angry at both his parents and himself.

"Why were you upset?" His mother asked calmly.

"I was upset because we are here and not _there_!" Sam said. "I could've made enough money for us to get out of that damn hotel room; I was on the verge of doing so. You probably could've found a jobs at Breadstix or Sheets N' Things. We didn't have to leave."

"Sam there was nothing for us in that town, we are better off being here." His Dad voiced.

"Wrong! I had something there. I had Quinn!" Sam exclaimed on the verge of tears for the second time that day. "She was there for me when nobody else was, besides Kurt, but still she was there for me and I still lo—"

"You don't love her she broke your heart, and you are too young to know what love is!" Sam's father's voice was full of rage.

"Don't say that! You don't know that, you're not me! Besides you and mom fell in love at the same age so you have no room to say I'm too young. I love Quinn, and nobody's changing that not today, not tomorrow, _not ever_." Sam said then shoved past his parents and walked down the hallway leading to his room. He slammed the door and picked up his guitar. He had to burn off his anger somehow and music seemed like a good way to do it. But first he walked out and asked Stevie and Stacey if they wanted to listen. When they both said yes, they followed him back to his room.

The older blonde ended up playing a variety of Disney song for his younger siblings. Then seemed to enjoy it and they both fell asleep eventually. So Sam put his guitar back on its stand and then carried them both to their bedrooms and tucked them in.

When he quietly shut the door to Stevie's room he noticed his parents at the end of the hallway. They motioned for him to come over to them so they could talk.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just upset." Sam said yawning.

"It's okay, but we have some news for you. You should be happy to hear it." His mother said before smiling slightly.

"We were going to tell you when you got home from school, but well, you know how that played out." His dad said leading everyone to the living room. Sam sat on the couch opposite of his parents.

"Okay, so what's the news?" Sam asked.

"We are moving back to Lima. You mom got a job offer this time. We are going to rent an apartment before we get settled into a house just in case the economy, screws up again." His dad said.

Sam's jaw dropped; he sat there wonderstruck for a moment. "For real?"

"Yes, Samuel. For real." His mother said smiling. "Go pack the moving truck is coming in the morning, and everyone else is ready."

"Yes m'am!" Sam said feeling the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He scrambled to pack everything quickly. He noticed a few boxes from when he moved to Tennessee in the corner of his room. He packed up his clothes in a duffel bag, and then he put his comic books in one box, then the box he had devoted to him and Quinn in another, then the rest of his belongings in the last box. Once he finished packing he leaned back on his now bare mattresses too tired to care about being in pajamas or the face that he had no sheets or a comforter. He was going back to Lima tomorrow that was more than he could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>Loading the furniture needed and stuff into the moving truck was exhausting. But Sam fought through it and got everything loaded in record time. He quickly texted Garrett he would keep in touch and to tell everyone else that too.<p>

When Sam got into the car and started driving, he was surprised that he didn't surpass the speed limit. Well he did, but not at a drastic rate. They made a couple of stops along the way for food and to use the restroom, but they got there around three in the afternoon.

Sam unloaded everything's fast as he loaded all his family's belongings in the moving truck. Then he proceeded to unpack all of his stuff. He set up the photos of him and Quinn that he had on his dresser. After the rest of his stuff was situated, he went over and helped Stacey and Stevie unload their stuff in their room. The only downside was there was going to be a large amount of bickering because the two littles were going to be sharing a room.

By the time everything was situated in their apartment it was around dinner time. So they sat down and ate fast food, because Sam's mom was too tired to cook. As everyone sat down at the table Sam's mother asked him if he was happy to be back.

"Yes, thank you." Sam replied after he finished chewing.

After dinner, Sam walked outside the apartment complex. He walked up to the hill that was behind his building. He sat back on the grass and looked at the stars. He wondered if Quinn was doing the same thing. They used to do that when they were dating and they didn't want to be apart, but they had to be. He would tell her _look at the stars, they represent my everlasting love for you_. She would smile while biting her lip then lean up and kiss his lips.

Getting lost in his thoughts, Sam barely registered his phone ringing with a new email.

He noticed it was from Rachel and that a video was attached. His heart sped up as he clicked the play button.

"_Hey Sam, we all saw your video for Quinn. That was very sweet of you. I have to be quiet so Quinn doesn't hear me. She has been singing this song non-stop since she watched the video. She is trying to practice so she gets it completely perfect, but I don't think she understands just how long ago she nailed it and got it perfect. So without further adieu, here is your girl's reply video." _

Sam chuckled a little after Rachel spoke. But when Quinn appeared on the screen he literally froze. He noticed that she was standing in the middle of the auditorium; the spotlight solely on her. Quinn was holding the microphone that lay on the stand in front of her with one hand, while the other rested on her side. She dyed her hair back to blonde. It was no longer stained pink. She was wearing a white sundress with a black belt around the middle. She looked absolutely beautiful. He heard the piano playing and waited for her captivating voice played through the speaker of his cell phone.

_The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing and your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice_

Quinn's voice was most definitely captivating. Sam only had a vague idea of what she sounded like remembering, when they sang Lucky, Time of My Life, and Don't Stop together. Of course she had sung other songs, but he liked to remember all the things they sung together. He was still watching the screen, letting her voice grab all his attention.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word I'm blown away  
>You're in control of my heart<br>I'm a lightweight  
>Easy to fall, easy to break<br>With every move my whole world shakes  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>

Rachel was right, this was perfect, in every single way possible. Sam wished he were there. He wanted to be able to applaud her and tell her that she was amazing and that he loves her, even though she already knows that. Without much thinking about it, his eyes were glued to the screen as the rest of the video played.

_Make a promise, please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You there when I call<br>This is all so new  
>Seems too good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<em>

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
><em>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<em>  
><em>Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa<em>

_I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling down_  
><em>Drowned in your love<em>  
><em>It's almost all too much<em>  
><em>Handle with care<em>  
><em>Say you'll be there<em>

Sam looked up at his apartment, then the stars quickly before thinking _she is totally looking at them tonight. _He wished Rachel could zoom in on the camera but by the looks of it, she was already zoomed in all the way. Sam was surprised that this song was so long, at least it felt that way because it was dead quiet outside. Regardless of the length though, Quinn was leaving him mind blown.

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart, oh<em>  
><em>Falling apart<em>

After Quinn finished singing, Sam felt tears in his eyes. He willed them away, not wanting to cry like she probably had when she saw his video. Of course, there would be no 'I love you' at the end of this video, given that Rachel was recording it secretly. Speaking of Rachel, her face resumed on the screen.

"_So, I hope you like it. That's kind of unintelligible to say because of course you'll like it. See you around." _Rachel said before the screen went black.

After the video closed, he texted Rachel a quick thank you text then he shoved his phone in his jean's pocket.

When he got into the apartment he quickly freshened up and told his parents he was going somewhere. Then he headed out to the car and drove to Quinn's house.

Not wanting to wake up her mother, in case she was actually home, he walked around the back and noticed she was on the balcony of her room; looking up at the stars. He smiled to himself, then hid behind the tree that was conveniently next to him. Sam pulled out his phone and texted Quinn.

**Hey Q. –Sam **

He heard her phone ring up on the balcony and watched her face light up when she read his text. He quickly changed his volume mode to silent. Right as he did that a window popped up that said _1 New Message_ from Quinn.

**Is it really you? –Q**

Instead of texting her back he quickly ran to the side of her house and climbed up the side using the windows as steps to reach her balcony. Her back was to him so he silently took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's really me." Sam said watching her turn around slowly. When her eyes sparkled with realization she jumped up onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist; the force pushing him back a little.

"You're back?" Quinn asked.

"For good." Sam said squeezing her tighter to him. She leaned back slowly glancing at his lips and then his eyes. They both leaned in and their lips met in the middle. His right hand moved up to cup her cheek as hers played with the tips of his hair. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he gladly gave her, letting their tongues battle for dominance. She leaned forward slightly pushing him up against the corner of the balcony where it connected with the wall of her house. He brushed her hair out of the way, and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. They pulled away after a couple moments needing air. He let her fall back to her feet on the ground.

"Quinn, I missed you." Sam said after he regained his breath.

"I missed you too." Quinn said dropping her hands to his; still trying to grasp the concept that he was actually there.

"I'm so in love with you, it hurt so much that I wasn't here to tell you that every minute of every day. Before I came here I saw the video Rachel recorded of you singing Lightweight. You sounded so, so perfect. I just wanted to tell you _I'll be there Q. _I'll _always _be there for you Quinn. Always."

Once he finished talking he saw her bite her lip while she smiled and it made his heart swoon.

"I'm so in love with you too Sam, with all of my heart. I've been dying to tell you since we broke up. I cannot stand being without you, it hurts so much. And since you're here I don't even have the energy to be mad at Rachel, because you wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't sent the video to you. I'm so glad you're here; I'm so glad you're mine." Quinn said before placing another kiss on his lips.

"I'm yours Q, all yours." Sam said kissing her forehead. "Your mine?"

"I was always yours." Quinn said resting her head against his chest.

"I have to go; I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Sam said not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah see you." Quinn said before kissing him one last time, and letting him climb down the balcony and drive home. Everything was perfect, Sam had Quinn and Quinn had Sam.

**I don't own Glee or Demi Lovato's song Lightweight. **

**Okay, well there you have it the sequel to Here Without You as promised. Sorry it was a long wait though. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so happy Chordy is coming back. Let's hope for Fabrevans/Overgron!**

**Reviews are love! (:**

**~Kayla **


End file.
